Yang Release: Fuhenseimei
|kanji=陽遁不変生命 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Yōton:Fushenseimei |literal english=Yang Release: Eternal Life |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden~Hibon Clan, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Rakan Hibon,Shingi |hand signs=Technique Specific Hand Seal |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Yang Release: Fuhenseimei (陽遁不変生命, Lit. Yang Release: Eternal Life) is a technique created by the Hibon Clan and is normally only give to those who have shown worth within the clan. The technique allows the user to have eternal youth and a placebo-immortality by locking ones Yang and absorbing those of the dead. Uasage The user will need to concentrate small bits of Yang chakra to cover their vital areas which are the necessary organs and the skin. When done, those organs will no longer age and will experience a placebo-immortality as they won’t age but can still die from vital strikes. Though the Yang chakra won’t stay forever and will normally last for 25 years and when that time would be used up, the user will instantly age which can possibly kill them on the spot making this technique a dangerous time if they were to let the Yang chakra get old. To get rid of that disadvantage, the Hibon Clan had expanded the technique for them to absorb the leftover Yang Chakra of dead bodies. Normally each body that has been dead within the past 30 years normally gives about 20-25 years of life. Though some exceptions, such as the Uzumaki, have given the clan up to 60 years entirely due to their life force. The users of this technique can normally absorb the Yang chakra from a distance but have shown to use Earth Release to cover a larger area for the absorbing. When the clan has absorbed the Yang chakra of the dead, it seems as though their skin doesn’t deteriorate which had baffled the clan. It turns out that the technique doesn’t absorb the skin or organ Yang but only the life force Yang which doesn’t make the clan question the techniques hidden mechanics that they had unintentionally created. Some have tried to absorb all the chakra within the users chakra to have the technique instantly unlock the Yang chakra but seems to be impossible. This is due to the fact that the Yang chakra is already set and have become part of the users organs and skin. Just from this bonus mechanic has made the technique a very useful technique with very little down sides. Though the techniques does come with downsides, though very few. One would be if they were to run out of the Yang chakra. Though another is the mental trauma that is normally placed upon user from experiencing such a long life. Though techniques that result within the users death are unavoidable with this technique alone as fatal techniques will kill though will last longer. The same goes with fighting; the users life force are immense if they used the technique right and can last much longer than most average shinobi normally can. Though fatal strikes are still fatal but may possibly last a little with that fatal wound, depending on the wound of course. Trivia * I do have to give thanks to User:Ω kaiser Σ for helping me make sure that this technique would work ** He does pretend to hate me but I know deep, deep, like bottom heart deep, he truly loves me ♥